Electric motors, like conventional engines, are secured by a motor mount to a vehicle frame, allowing the electric motor to apply torque to the drive train components. The motor mount reacts the motive torque applied to the drive train components, and prevents the electric motor from moving within the motor compartment. Known designs include attaching the electric motor to a single cross-member spanning the width of the motor compartment as is done with combustion engines. However, electric motors distribute forces in a manner different from combustion engines.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative mounting structure for securing an electric motor within a vehicle.